coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8694 (27th July 2015)
Plot Bethany is rude when Anna suggests that she and Faye could spend the afternoon together. Tim worries about the cost of the wedding. Kevin calls round and tells him that Redferns, a car showroom in town, is looking for a new window cleaner and he’s put in a good word for him. Sally’s thrilled and Tim tries to appear enthusiastic. Gail sees Bethany, dressed to the nines, at the bus stop. She claims she's going into town. Alya avoids Gary when he tries talking to her. Tyrone suggests he takes her on a picnic. Kevin pushes Tyrone to work harder. Bethany gets a taxi from Lloyd to the Dog & Gun. Callum isn't pleased to see her arrive. Anna tells Faye she’s having Miley for the afternoon and suggests they all spend the time together. Faye makes up an excuse to avoid it. She reluctantly agrees to be Sally's bridesmaid. Callum agrees that Bethany could go with him on another delivery and passes her a packet of drugs. Sally pushes Tim to go to Redferns and irons him a shirt. The Dog & Gun is raided by police with sniffer dogs. A terrified Bethany passes the drugs to Callum and then Gemma who tries to slip into the toilets alone but is stopped. Tyrone gets annoyed with Kevin's temper. Gail tells Sarah she should keep a closer eye on Bethany. Tim sees Anna with Miley and goes off with her rather than go to Redferns. Following a search, Gemma is arrested and taken away. Gary calls in the factory with a picnic hamper, hoping to surprise Alya but she's too busy to take up the invitation. Lloyd tells Sarah he dropped Bethany at the Dog & Gun and she sets off in search of her. Roy plucks up the courage and phones Cathy. When Kevin works out that Tyrone was in the Rovers rather than on an errand, he tears a strip off him. He tells Sally that Redferns rang to say that Tim didn't show up. Bethany comes on to Callum as Sarah's taxi arrives outside the pub. Cast Regular cast *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Callum Logan - Sean Ward *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell Guest cast *PC Hall - Mark Morrell *Police Officer - Serena Ryan *Miley Windass - Eilah, Elsie & Erin Halliwell (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *The Dog & Gun - Exterior and public Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Bethany offers to help Callum with his next delivery, but after he gives her a package of drugs, the police raid The Dog and Gun and it looks like she may be arrested; and Roy plucks up the courage to phone Cathy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,797,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2015 episodes